The present invention relates to electric receptacles, and relates more particularly to an electric receptacle assembly which is simple in structure.
Conventional electric receptacles are commonly comprised of a receptacle body and a shell mounted in the receptacle body. When two metal contact plates are mounted inside the shell, the shell is plugged into a hole on the receptacle body. The shell has a wire hole for passing an electric wire, which has one end connected to the metal contact plates and an opposite end connected to two metal contact rods on the outside of the receptacle body for connection to power supply. Because the electric wire is connected to the metal contact plates and the metal contact rods by welding, much labor is needed, and the assembly process is complicated. Furthermore, regular electric receptacles are not safe in use because the plug holes are commonly disposed at the top side, and objects may drop through the plug holes to the inside to contact the metal contact plates, causing an electric leakage.